La ultima flama
by Fucking-swag
Summary: Spike...a crecido y ahora sabe que la vida no es color de rosas...es un adolescente lleno de rencor por quien un día fue su madre...todo equestria es un caos
1. Chapter 1

**La ultima flama…**

**Capítulo 1: Recordando el pasado.**

-maldita perra...dijo que vendría-  
se me escapa como forma de lamento mientras contempló la biblioteca destrozada, con libros rotos y botados en el suelo a su suerte.  
-no...yo soy el estúpido, realmente pensé que vendría...- hablo solo sentado en una silla...abrazando una botella de ron barato...  
Las cosas an cambiado desde que twilight fue elevada a princesa,an pasado 15 años exactamente...15 largos años donde ella se separo lentamente...al principio venia todo el tiempo a ver a las chicas y a tender sus propios asuntos con sus propios cascos...luego empezó a faltar al picnic semanal de pinkie pie...pobre pinkie esos tiempos los sufrió más que todos, la princesita empezó a escribir cartas donde se disculpaba por su constante ausencia...despues ya no tenía tiempo ni para eso...un que no me podía quejar yo vivía en canterlot...vivia en un castillo  
Al menos los primeros 2 años, el primer año lo pase realmente bien...vivia con lugos que ningún ponie a imaginado, gemas deliciosas cuando y donde quisiera...solo de recordar se me hace agua la boca...fiestas de gala casi todas las noches, incluso la riqueza que tenía me hiso follarme a rarity...era un puto dragón afortunado  
Una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro...pero ella o mejor dicho ellas tenían que ser tan eternamente estúpidas...por dios la diosa del reino...tarde en darme cuenta pero es una inútil...no hiso nada con nightmaremoon,ni con chrysalis, ni con sunnet...pero se regocija en su puto trono...se merece la muerte!  
Luna...una putita que busca atención aun que eso signifique llevar a la ruina a media equestria...y twilight...bueno ya dije mucho de ella (y no llevo ni la mitad)...me termine el ron, con una imagen de las princesas en mi mente, me dan asco...casi tanto como...yo  
vendi mi dignidad por 2 putos años! Y cuando la recupere…me hundi en el alcohol…pero no estoy tan mal…almenos no me prostituyo como cierta unicornio de crin morada…-haha- me rio en voz alta…-todo cambio…gracias princesa….gracias maldita y puta princesa!- 


	2. Capitulo 2:un tour por ponyville

**Capítulo 2: un tour por poniville**

No sé cuánto tiempo más maldije a la princesa sparkle...y menos aún cuanto tiempo pase bebiendo en la misma posición

*toc,toc,toc*

Un sonido constante y molesto empieza sonar…trato de evitarlo, de hundirme en mis pensamientos, pero una voz me saca de todo…y me coloca de nuevo en la gris realidad del presente  
-Spike!,sal a pagar la maldita renta de una vez, no me importa si eres el hijo de…- la alcaldesa gritándome…que sorpresa, salgo antes de que pueda terminar la frase…llevo una bolsa en mi mano derecha y tambaleándome llego a donde ella…-tenga su puto dinero…y no diga ese nombre en mi propiedad ¿entendido?-dijo secamente antes de ser la puerta de un portazo y me dispongo a recuperar mi asiento…pero…hoy es el día…una de las pocas potras locas (si eso a rimado)que merecen la pena, celebra una fiesta, solo por celebrar…pero no exactamente al estilo pinkie pie…demonios, pinkie a ella le gustaría ir conmigo…ella no te…me callo, tomo mi sudadera negra y me dispongo a salir.

Lo primero que veo es la banca donde lyra y bon bon pasaban el rato,desde que twilightse fue, me volví mucho más apegado a ellas, claro que era obvio que eran lesbis…pero fui de los primeros en saberlo oficialmente, eran buena pareja...una sonrisa en mi rostro comienza a formarse al recordar cómo eran las dos juntas…eran…PUTO CÁNCER.

Aparto la vista, conforme me voy alegando del área…ya empiezo a sentir un escalofrió en el pecho, odio esto, tengo que recorrer todo maldito poniville y con él, todos mis malditos recuerdos, una mezcla rara entre ganas de llorar y reír se forma dentro mío al ver sugar cube corner…cerrado, a decir verdad que bueno que lo hicieron o si no yo también estaría muerto, pobre pinkie, pobre, pobre, pobre pinkie…

Decidí tomar el camino largo, para no encontrarme con "el carrusel" de rarity….si veo a esa perra de nuevo yo…  
-HAAH!-grito con todas mis fuerzas impactando con el puño, un árbol…fuego verde sale de mi boca y el tronco termina con un agujero en medio…algunos lo llaman "destrucción a propiedad pública" yo lo llamo "prevención de homicidio".  
Como sea ya llegue a mi destino, puedo escuchar la música dubstep y el olor a marihuana…vinyl…no sabes cuánto te amo… 

**Nota del autor:  
****lo se,quizá hay huecos en la historia "¿Por qué spike odia a twilight?" y lo que más sorprendería ¿Por qué odia a rarity?...¿qué pasa con flutershy y applejack? ¿Puedo comer galletitas?...TODO ESO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO (¿o no?)**


End file.
